


Donneur Chanson

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Le cœur de Mathew est défaillant. Ludwig le sauve de la seule façon qu'il peut.





	Donneur Chanson

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas un locuteur natif français et j'apprends encore. S'il y a des erreurs, s'il vous plaît faites le moi savoir!

Mathew avait été dans la cuisine quand il l'avait senti pour la première fois. Il venait de terminer son travail et buvait de l'eau du cabinet. Il s'était arrêté et les yeux de Mathew s'étaient élargis. Le verre est tombé. Il avait trébuché; il n'avait pas pu sentir ou contrôler ses bras ou ses jambes. Puis il était tombé aussi. Il avait été inconscient avant même de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

Ludwig a quitté le travail en même temps que Mathew. C'était par chance qu'il ait décidé de rentrer directement chez lui ce jour-là et de voir Mathew s'évanouir sur le sol de la cuisine au lieu d'aller faire ses courses à l'avance comme il l'avait prévu.

Mathew est allé à l'hôpital beaucoup plus vite.

A quelle vitesse il y est arrivé bien qu'il n'ait rien changé.

"Ses organes échouent."

Ces mots étaient la réalité de Ludwig, et ce n'était pas une bonne. Les médecins l'avaient laissé seul dans la salle d'attente après lui avoir donné la nouvelle. Ce fut seulement quand ils furent partis qu'il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de leur demander s'il pouvait entrer dans la pièce où Mathew se trouvait maintenant. Peut-être que c'était pour le mieux qu'il ne soit pas entré dans la pièce. Après tout, Mathew était réveillé maintenant, et au moins dans le couloir il pouvait pleurer sans que Mathew ne soit si brisé. Il était le fort d'entre eux. S'il pleurait, alors Mathew le ferait probablement aussi.

Le pronostic de Mathew était la mort. Ludwig allait changer cela.

Ludwig a demandé aux médecins de mettre Mathew sous anesthésie.

Il savait que Mathew n'accepterait pas ça. Donc, il ne lui a pas dit à ce sujet.

Le cœur de Mathew était la plus grande préoccupation en ce moment, il arrêterait de battre bientôt. Et il n'y avait pas de donours disponibles à ce moment-là.

Ludwig demanda seulement les résultats du test après qu'il sût avec certitude que Mathew s'était endormi de l'anesthésie.  
Ils étaient un match.

Il a demandé deux feuilles de papier, l'une non doublée, l'autre la feuille de formulaire. Un stylo a également été donné avec eux. Le docteur le regarda avec bonté, avec bienveillance, quand il tendit les deux papiers.

Il les remplit dans la chambre d'hôpital de Mathew pour qu'il puisse le voir une dernière fois.

"Tout va bien pour moi."

Ils étaient ses derniers mots à son mari.

Et c'était vrai, vraiment. C'était la seule façon dont il savait qu'il savait qu'il pouvait garder Mathew en vie.

Parfois, des sacrifices doivent être faits.

Malgré la précipitation et l'urgence qui rendait tout le monde nerveux, la chirurgie a été un succès. Mathew s'est réveillé peu de temps après. L'infirmière qui venait le voir lui tendit le billet que Ludwig avait écrit avant l'opération.

"De cette façon, nous serons tous les deux capables de rester en vie. Une partie de moi vit avec toi. De cette façon, je serai toujours capable d'être avec toi. Je t'aime. S'il vous plaît, ne l'oubliez jamais. Restez en sécurité et bien."  
-Ludwig

Il fallut un moment pour que ça plonge avant que les cris de douleur et de perte de Mathew ne résonnent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.


End file.
